


Mathvengers Chapter 1

by Bullbasaurusrex



Category: All New All Different Avengers, Marvel Comics - Fandom
Genre: High School AU, avengers academy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullbasaurusrex/pseuds/Bullbasaurusrex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three of the newest students at Avengers Academy have been brought together to represent their school in a mathematics competition, but they are now facing insurmountable problems. Is this team over before it began?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mathvengers Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. This is my first fan fiction and I know that it is really short and it might have errors galore but I really enjoyed making it and hope to write more in the future. I will also be sure to edit this one in the future. Constructive criticism will always be appreciated!  
> I hope you enjoy reading it!

            "Ugh! This is hopeless," Kamala Khan yelled slamming her forehead on an intimidating pile of math work. She always knew that tutoring was going to be difficult, her patience stretches out as long as stubborn rubber after all, but she had no idea about the level of frustration she would have with these two students. Kamala made a mental note to have a long talk with Principal Rogers for a group reassignment after this first session was over. Just one more hour left to go. A very long hour. She slumped.

"Aw come on Kamala, I'm trying my best," Sam Alexander quietly consoled his fellow student fumbling for the right words to use, "I just learn at a different pace than you. That's okay right? Right?"

            Sam wanted to put his hand on Kamala’s shoulder to maybe calm her down or show some compassion and maybe physical support. That’s what students do to comfort each other right? Like in the TV shows his little sister watches back home? He resisted the thought for one because it sounded stupid and he caused enough issues for Kamala already since coming to school here. Acting friendly with a person who hates you isn’t going to magically make things better.

            “Um, let me make sure I got this right,” Sam said going for a more intelligent approach and trying to appeal to the academic side of his newfound partner, “So you said to imagine energy in this situation like Pym Particles. When there’s too much of it, everything explodes and nothing happens when there is too little. So when a Chitauri plasma staff fires a laser set at 500 giga-degrees that means there are 500 Pym Particles in play. Chitauri equipment normally explodes at a capacity of 1500 giga-degrees and human energy entering the plasma charger is less potent than Chitauri energy so the amount multiplies and—“

            “No,” Kamala moaned, “No, no, no, no. None of anything you said is how it is supposed to work. You are just speaking gibberish and while it is well-meaning gibberish it does not bring you closer to solving the problem or me helping you to. So please look at the problem and try again. I’ve given up.”

            Kamala kept her head down on the desk in the math pile. She didn’t even look at Sam in the eye to give him that chiding; she really was down in the dumps.

            “Ok… How about we take a break then?” Sam asked. “We made some good progress so why not go out? I heard that Kate Bishop is going to do one of her arrow spectaculars at the quad later today. Billy and Teddy might be performing their magic routine too at the football field, I think. That sounds fun.”

            Sam immediately regretted suggesting that as Kamala responded with a death glare.

            “Principal Rogers and Captain Danvers are depending on us to get all of this for the competition,” Kamala said, “The two greatest heroes on Earth chose us and you want us to take a break?”

            The girl once again slammed her head back on that desk, leaving Sam in the awkward position to either stay seated doing nothing or leave for a stunning sight only serving to strain his relationship with Kamala further and annoy her more. That was something he vowed would never happen once he started attending Avengers Academy.

            “You know what, you stay there I’ll keep studying.”

            Sam took Kamala’s plea to heart and looked at the problem again.

            Chitauri war weaponry… Giga-degrees... Capacity… Human energy… combustion…

            What did any of this mean? Sam looked over every sentence and traced his finger over every letter and relevant number hoping for a spark of inspiration during a study session that was the advanced placement mathematics equivalent to three randomly selected students grouped together to watch the paint on the pristine walls of the academy peel off.

            He contemplated slamming his head onto the desk like Kamala, since they would at least see eye to eye that way. For a space enthusiast he really was really dumb when it came to the nuts and bolts of it. He dreamed of visiting the alien lifeforms and different planets like his father did before he left. Sam listened to his father’s stories about the landmarks and alien races and space stations and dog fights and even extraterrestrial academies like this one as well as all the cool imaginary things found in the galaxy, but his dad never taught him about fuel, engine thrusts, or any of the important stuff. You know the stuff that got you into space. The science stuff should have been what Sam was raised on, not the fantasy-land stuff.

            Awkward silence began to creep into the room.

            Not wanting to give up just yet, Sam looked across the desk to the other guy Miles Morales, who was silent the entire study session so far listening to some music on his headphones. He might not have been paying attention to anything that was going on but at least he was peaceful behind his music. He bobbed his head up and down to a beat or a melody Sam could not hear. Sam tried bobbing his head to mimic Miles but he knew how weird it would look. The silence continued to pervade the room. Kamala still had her head on the desk. Despite the possibility of being ignored, Sam signaled Miles for some additional support. He really wanted this to work.

            Sam Alexander nodded towards him, hoping to communicate a ‘come help me dude’ kind of gesture. Sure the two boys only really knew one another from passing each other in the hallways of Avengers Academy, but Miles looked like the kind of guy who could defuse a quiet but stressful situation, at least according to what Sam heard through reputation.

            Sam continued nodding to Miles, trying to get his attention, but the he was just too into the music which was understandable since Sam would prefer to do that more than anything else here. Before being assigned to this group, Sam would have just given up and walked back to his dorm room on the other side of the school, but he knew just walking out of this would only disappoint Principal Rogers, as well as his counselor Gamora, and most of all, his mother back home. So, he made it to his final resort and reached across the desk to tap on his shoulder. It felt like pushing the detonation button on a bomb; not a fun experience at all.

            With Sam expecting a tirade or a sarcastic remark, Miles calmly looked at Sam as if no big deal just happened. So much for all the pressure Sam put on himself. He nodded toward Kamala hoping for something to cheer her up. Miles squinted, probably because of the absurdity of Sam taking him out of his jams for this. Sam turned his head and rolled his, doing anything that could persuade Miles to help him out without words since communicating with weird head shakes was normal now. Miles would smirk and Sam would frown. Sam would plead and Miles would kindly refuse. All the while Kamala was completely unaware of the two squabbling.

            Finally and thankfully, Miles gave a confident head-shake that said ‘You're doing this the wrong way, man. Let me handle this.’

            Sam sighed with relief. Now was the time to get somewhere with this. He knew it would work out.

        Kamala was still slouching.

            Miles took a deep breath and took out all the papers. He looked over the problems Sam and Kamala were going through, specifically the one with the Chitauri and the plasma weapon, and put the problem down showing no stress. He nodded at Sam as if he couldn’t believe he didn’t get it. He puffed his chest out and went towards Kamala, about to say the words that would take the three of them out of this quagmire.

            "Thirty minutes in and you're already freaking out," Miles laughed, “Let’s take a break.”

            It turned out Miles really was not paying attention to this study session, at all.

            Whereas Sam tried to appeal to Kamala's sensitive and academic side, Miles went for a more antagonistic approach. None of them should have expected it to end well. Sam wheezed. That response was definitely not what he was looking for to improve the situation.

            Despite his well-intentioned abrasiveness, Miles’ sarcasm proved effective as Kamala perked up with a deadly glare.

            “Come on, don’t look at me like that Kamala,” Miles continued, “Thirty minutes can’t be that big of a deal; we should take a break.”

            "Thirty minutes in and you two still don't know energy dynamics, antiderivative, or trigonometric basics!" She looked at both of the guys. "This is basic stuff!"

“Sam and I aren't going to be proper 'Mathvengers' when you push us straight into stuff like 'sin' and 'caws' and what was this, giga-degrees,” Miles said, “This isn’t basic at all, especially for beginning ‘Mathvengers.’” He made sure to add extra derision when saying "Mathvengers." Miles knew it wasn't Kamala who chose their team name, but it was just too silly to just ignore.

            "They're pronounced 'sine' and 'cosine,'" Kamala gently replied, "And I cannot understand why these problems are so difficult for you guys. You are Avenger Academy students, right?"

            Being an Avenger was Kamala's dream ever since Captain Danvers gave her big speech when she was a fifth grader. The day she got that acceptance letter was the greatest day ever for her, or at least in the top five lists of great days. Being an Avenger is amazing. Working with them is a whole other story.  
        "We just need to learn more about them," Sam stated.  
        "You've been learning it for thirty minutes," Kamala said back.  
        "A few more couldn't hurt,” Sam replied.  
        Sam always wanted to be the friendly one in the group, even though he knows in the short time they met he hasn't gotten along with Kamala and Miles just acted indifferent to him, if anything up to this point hasn’t showed this already.  
        'First impressions always matter, Samuel, especially at this kind of school' his madre always told him before he boarded the train that would take him away from the countryside and to this weird, weird school. He failed on that part, but he thought there was hope for some friendship with those two. He missed home.  
        "Well I'm going to need a few more to get some snacks and release all of this tension," Miles backed out from the desk and got up to stretch, "I'm getting myself some potato chips what do you guys want?"  
        "Nothing," Kamala flatly answered.  
        "No thanks, Miles, I'm fine," Sam respectfully declined.  
        "Suit yourselves," Miles teased as he departed the classroom.

            Well at least nothing was silent anymore.

            Math never really mattered to Miles when he started school. His grades have been slipping since syllabus week, but he managed to find a solid middle ground that balanced the decent grades, the basketball whatnots, and athletic scholarships that came with them. A simple math competition wasn't going to change anything for him, and he didn't feel very strongly towards the students he was paired with. They were decent. If he didn't have sports and had parents around, then he would've had a problem, but as is, he was as cool as a cucumber and as calm as a spider, something he always chose to compare himself to despite the confusion of others. He flew solo most of the time.  
        Now only Sam and Kamala were in the classroom. Kamala turned her head to stare out the window thinking of all the other things she could be doing while Sam just fidgeted wondering how to break the newfound ice.

            “So…” Sam started.

            “You know what?” Kamala said back, “You can go too Sam. I don’t blame you; we really need break.”

            “Oh! Um, cool! So how long of a break do you want?”

            “Thirty minutes.”

            “Ok cool. See you in thirty minutes.”

            “See you.”

            Without another word, the room was empty. Mathvengers assemble.               


End file.
